Selene Corvin/Powers And Abilities
Because she was sired by Viktor, an Elder, coupled with her respectable age, Selene's Vampiric abilities are much stronger than most of her Vampire kin, and becomes significantly stronger after the consumption of Alexander Corvinus's blood and enhanced by Nordic Coven's cocooning ritual. She is an experienced Death Dealer and a resourceful combatant, displaying a regular talent for improvisation when faced with particularly challenging situations or opponents: shooting out the floor that she was standing on to escape attacking Lycans, breaking Marcus's wing-talon to stab him with it, and exploiting the increased healing of Quint to defeat him by leaving a silver grenade inside him after punching into his abdomen. Selene is even on par (if it's not beyond) with Hybrids such as Michael, Marcus, her daughter Eve and her son Dwight. *'Weapons Mastery/Expert Combatant':Selene is extremely proficient with many kinds of weapons, both medieval and modern. According to her official bio, her weapons of choice are the Walter P99A, the Modified H&K USP 9mm, silver nitrate grenades and throwing stars. The films show that she also uses silver-plated hunting knives and a Middle Age sword, which she used to slice Viktor's head in half. According to the novelizations, Selene favors a pair of Beretta handguns and Walther P99s. She is also proficient with a Remington 870 Combat Shotgun. She is also expert in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. Its stated at one point that Selene's combat abilities are "second to none." *'Superhuman Strength':Being a Vampire and later a Vampire-Corvinus strain Hybrid, Selene is much stronger than humans and even most other immortal beings. She grabs Michael by the throat and holds him against a wall several feet off the ground, performs spectacular leaps, and strikes her enemies with tremendous force. She is able to kill younger Vampires with just a few blows and manhandles four police officers with ease. She is also shown to be able to engage Lycans in close quarter combat without being harmed, even before becoming infected with the Corvinus Strain. After her infection, she is shown to be able to ram her arm through a Lycan in battle and has also gone toe-to-toe in physical fight against Marcus, despite his status as the first Vampire and a Hybrid. She also can leap to high places with ease, seen when jumping over large fences and can easily withstand her own body weight when she is cling onto a wall. She uses the greatest extent of her strength seen to date when she charges into and flips a moving van, which has a momentum equal to 180 tons. Currently Selene is the strongest of all vampires, even stronger than the original Elders, followed by David and Lena. *'Superhuman Endurance':She is seen jumping from a ledge at least 100 feet (approx. 30 meters: 12 floors) high and even more and landing without injury. She can take a shotgun blast at point-blank range to the abdomen without flinching. She was able to survive the powerful attacks from Quint Lane in his enhanced Lycan form, which makes her far stronger than others of her species. She is able to perform amazing feats of strength without fatigue and can withstand the crushing depths of the ocean without a wet-suit or breathing apparatus. Selene is also immune to the Lycanthropy virus as a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, where a Lycan bites down on her shoulder and she continues to fight without showing any sign of debilitation. Even in a weaker state, Selene was able to survive and instantly recover from a gunshot to the head. *'Accelerated Healing':She can heal severe wounds within minutes, including sunlight burns and a shotgun blast. After becoming a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, her regenerative abilities were accelerated to the point where she could withstand Marcus's wing talon being impaled through her chest without suffering any visible effects and survive after being shot in the head and other parts of her body. She is also seen able to expel bullets out of her body. Drinking blood allows her to heal from such injuries almost instantly. *'Superhuman Speed':Selene was quick enough to sprint by and incapacitate a group of police officers without them being able to keep up with her movements. After assimilating the pure Corvinus Strain into her genetics, this attribute was further enhanced. She is shown speeding through two lines of armed guards while slitting their throats with a scalpel in the process, and then disappearing in an instant. She also demonstrates speed akin to teleportation when she breaks into a scientist's apartment and moves right next to him in an blink of an eye. She is able to move so fast that even other immortal beings have great difficulty keeping up with her speed. *'Superhuman Agility':Selene is able to perform athletic moves, such as doing a back-flip into a hole in a bridge, and leaping from tree to tree in an instant. She is able to do a spinning head-scissors to a Lycan, and is seen jumping over two cars with one hand. Selene's agility has proven to support her lack of strength compared to some Lycans, allowing her to take on multiple Lycans at once. *'Superhuman Senses':Due to the fact that she is a Vampire and later a Vampire-Corvinus strain Hybrid, her five senses (hearing, smelling, sight, etc) are greatly increased. She was able to hear gunfires from a mile away, follow the sounds of Marcus's wings flaping and watch detective Sebastian's conversation at a great distance with amazing clarity. She was also able to sense that she was being followed by David. *'Blood Sorting':Selene demonstrates the ability to absorb and read another Immortal's blood memories (similar to that of what the Elders did) by drinking the blood of her daughter, Eve. Selene sees David's memories after he uses his blood to heal her and is able to see a few of the memories of the Hybrid Marius simply by being hit in the lip with a drop of his blood. Licking his blood off of a knife enabled Selene to sort through his memories. Biting into her own wrist and drinking her own blood caused Selene to experience her own blood memories. Her son Dwight sends her vials of his blood to see his memories. *'Immunity To UV Light':Due to her nature as a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, Selene possesses a pure Immortal's immunity to Ultra Violet light. Her eyes are shown to turn almost a pure white, and she is now able to walk in the sunlight. *'Wall Crawling':Selene can also cling and walk into walls similar to bats by having contact with her skin: she did this when she jumped from the building and clung into the wall to escape from one of the IPU soldier. *'Sensory Synchronization': Selene, her daughter and her son can perceive each other psychically when in a relative close proximity to each other. *'Resurrection':Through applying her blood directly to another Vampire's heart, Selene is capable of resurrecting them, as she did David, Duke, Blood, Saya and . Anyone resurrected by Selene is brought back as a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid like herself. Selene is the first known vampire to possess this ability, as shown with the amazement other vampires displayed at her resurrecting David, Duke, Blood, Saya and. *'Var Dohr Enhanced Vampire Physiology':After being "resurrected" by the Nordic Coven's sacred Ritual, Selene's abilities were greatly enhanced. Her speed, strength, and endurance have reach higher levels. Selene can move so fast that she appeared as nothing but a blur. While moving at this speed, Selene is also capable of attacking, dispatching multiple Lycans before they realized what happened. She was also able to move around Marius so fast he didn't realize her movements until afterwards, leaving him vulnerable. She proved herself to be capable of ripping out the spine of a transformed Marius with one hand without any difficulty. Selene also seems able to withstand numerous blows from Marius in his enhanced Lycan form and only suffered minor bruises. It's unknown if her healing factor and senses were enhanced in any way, however Selene, after have visiting Valissa, the in-between place, she would most likely have received the ability to see the world with new eyes.